


Trzydzieści minut to kupa czasu

by Winnetou



Series: W oparach absurdu [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Crack, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: A co, jeśli Loki wcale nie spadał przez te pół godziny?





	Trzydzieści minut to kupa czasu

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Thirty minutes is a lot of time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139280) by [Winnetou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou)



Loki miał bardzo mało czasu, żeby zorientować się, co się dzieje. Właściwie to nie miał go prawie w ogóle. W jednej chwili stał na zatłoczonej ulicy i ze zdziwieniem patrzył na Thora, a w następnej siedział przywiązany do krzesła na jakimś strychu. Co gorsza te pęta nie były zwyczajne, bo inaczej w oka mgnieniu by się z nich uwolnił. Uznał, że więzi go jakaś nieznana mu magia, której, o zgrozo, nie mogła przełamać żadna z jego sztuczek. Potoczył wściekłym wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu i wtedy zobaczył mężczyznę w czerwonej pelerynie, który dostojnie szybował w jego kierunku.

\- Witaj, Loki. Jestem doktor Stephen Strange i przyszedłem się dogadać – przybysz uśmiechnął się, jakby powiedział dowcip, który tylko on rozumie. I najwyraźniej tak było.  
\- Czego chcesz? – warknął na niego Loki. – I skąd znasz moje imię?  
\- Och, po tym, co wyczyniałeś w Nowym Jorku nie powinieneś się dziwić, że jesteś znaną personą w pewnych kręgach – Strange nonszalancko machnął ręką. – A ja, jako strażnik tego świata, mam cię dosyć wysoko na mojej liście potencjalnych zagrożeń.  
\- Tym razem to nie ja – odparł szybko Loki zastanawiając się równocześnie, czy rzeczywiście czegoś ostatnio nie nabroił.  
\- Tym razem to rzeczywiście nie ty, chociaż i tak mam pewną sprawę do ciebie i twojego gromowładnego braciszka. Ale to za chwilę. Najpierw skorzystam z okazji, że mam cię tu tak wygodnie ubezwłasnowolnionego.

Ziemianin przyglądał się Lokiemu jak jakiemuś wyjątkowo ciekawemu okazowi w zoo. Zdecydowanie mu się to nie podobało.

\- To czego ode mnie chcesz?  
\- Abstrahując od faktu, że stanowisz potencjalne zagrożenie dla mojego świata, posiadasz też niezwykłe umiejętności magiczne. I muszę przyznać, że jestem szczerze zainteresowany poznaniem ich.

Loki w krótkich żołnierskich słowach streścił mu, co myśli o tym pomyśle.

\- Ale po co te nerwy? – Strange uniósł ręce w obronnym geście, chociaż bóg mógł go teraz co najwyżej opluć. – Przecież powiedziałem, że możemy się dogadać. Nie mów, że nie jesteś ciekaw, w jaki sposób was tu ściągnąłem?  
\- Nas? – zdziwił się Loki.  
\- Tak. Thor jest kilka pięter niżej. Albo będzie. Wiesz, czas jest względny, relatywizm i te sprawy.

Loki musiał przyznać, że jest zaintrygowany. Umiał przenosić się w przestrzeni, ale żeby i w czasie?

\- Może rzeczywiście jestem skłonny rozważyć tę propozycję – przyznał ostrożnie – ale skąd masz pewność, że nie obróci się to przeciwko tobie? W końcu nazywają mnie Kłamcą.  
\- Bo widzisz – odparł Stephen – abstrahując od tego wszystkiego w ogóle, obserwowałem cię od jakiegoś czasu i jestem tobą, że tak powiem, osobiście zainteresowany na płaszczyźnie czysto fizycznej. I myślę, że uda mi się sprawić, że sam do mnie wrócisz.

Doktor Strange pochylił się, żeby spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy i uśmiechnął się. Loki aż syknął, kiedy podkuty but oparł się o kant siedziska między jego nogami i, był tego pewien, wcale nie przypadkiem naparł na jego krocze. Tego się nie spodziewał.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz?!  
\- Nie mów, że ci się nie spodobało, przecież wyraźnie widzę, że jest inaczej.

Biedny Psotnik nie mógł zaprzeczyć oczywistości, ale nie miał zamiaru poddawać się bez walki.

\- Puszczaj mnie, ty stary zboczony…! – głos uwiązł mu w gardle, kiedy Stephen zabrał nogę i zamiast tego ujął go pod brodę. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, ze jego dłonie lekko drżą.  
\- Nie wrzeszcz, twój braciszek i tak cię nie usłyszy. Poza tym nie mam zamiaru cię krzywdzić. Wręcz przeciwnie.

Okrążył przywiązanego do krzesła Lokiego i stanął za nim. Wsunął dłonie w jego czarne włosy i zaczął delikatnie masować jego kark. Loki bardzo żałował, że nie może powstrzymać pewnych odruchów swojego ciała, ale zadrżał, kiedy poczuł ręce przesuwające się na jego szyję i pierś. Wystarczyła chwila, by rozpiąć guziki czarnej koszuli.

\- To jak? Nie będziesz już krzyczał?

Loki tylko zacisnął zęby. Czuł jak ciepły oddech owiewa mu policzek, kiedy Stephen ostrożnie całował i przygryzał płatek jego ucha. Facet miał zmysłowy, niski głos i dokładnie wiedział, co może mu się podobać i, cholera, rzeczywiście zaczynało mu się podobać. Mocniej zacisnął zęby.

W tym czasie dłonie doktora przesunęły się niżej i dotarły do spodni, teraz już wyraźnie wybrzuszonych w okolicy rozporka. Rozpiął guzik i rozsunął zamek. Loki nie zdołał powstrzymać westchnienia, kiedy Stephen go dotknął.

\- Powiedz mi Loki, czy mam kontynuować? Jeśli rzeczywiście nie chcesz, to przestanę. Zawsze możemy się przecież dogadać…  
\- To nie fair – sapnął bóg. – Nie możesz teraz przestać.  
\- Och, więc nawet nie będę próbował.

To, że dłonie doktora Strange’a drżały trochę, wcale nie pomagało Lokiemu w zachowaniu samokontroli. Mimo wszelkich starań nie udało mu się powstrzymać zduszonych jęków. Dotyk Stephena stawał się coraz bardziej intensywny, a jego usta błądziły po szyi Lokiego. W końcu Psotnik doszedł z cichym okrzykiem, a magiczne więzy wpiły mu się w ciało.

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – mruknął mu do ucha Strange. – Mam nadzieję, że niedługo znów się zobaczymy.

Chwilę zajęło Lokiemu zorientowanie się, że jego porywacz zniknął, a on jest wolny. Miał akurat tyle czasu, żeby doprowadzić się do porządku, zanim portal w podłodze znowu się otworzył i Loki poleciał w dół.

***

Z głuchym łupnięciem wylądował na zakurzonej podłodze.

\- SPADAŁEM – powiedział bardzo wyraźnie i dobitnie – przez trzydzieści minut!


End file.
